Red Shinobi Ranger
by Crescent Soul
Summary: Chosen by Dimitria to lead a new generation of power rangers to battle the forces of evil and protect the planet from the team up of Divatox and Orochimaru. Will Naruto be able to lead the power rangers and reach his dream of becoming Hokage. A NarutoxHarem


Hokage Tower –Two Days Before Team Sections

-Hokage's Office-

In the office we find six people and they are Third Hokage, Naruto,Naruko, Ino, Kushina, and Kakashi.

" Hiruzen-san why are we here for" asked Kushina.

" Well Kushina the reason why you guys are here is so we can talk about Naruto's and Ino's marriage contact" said Hiruzen.

" WHAT" yelled Naruto and Ino.

" Naruto will you be quit it" said Naruko.

" Jiji when will I marry Ino-Chan" said Naruto.

" Well Naruto you will marry Ino when you guys are chunin or sixteen years old" said Hiruzen.

Before the third can tell them to leave the six of them were cover with light teleported to a an unknown location.

- Unknown Location-

Once the lights faded they are an a unknown place.

" Where are we and how did we get here" asked Kakashi. After that a male voice answer his question.

" You guys are in a place known as The Command Center and you guys got here by teleporting" said the male voice standing right behined them.

" Who are you" asked Ino. after she and the others turn around and see two males , one female, and one robot.

" My name is Tommy Oilver" said the now revealed Tommy.

" My name is Adam Park" said the now revealed Adam.

" My name is Dimitria" said the now revealed Dimitria.

" And my name Alpha 5" said the now revealed Alpha 5.

" Ok Tommy, Adam, Dimitria, and Alpha 5 why are we here" asked Naruto.

" We teleported you guys here" said Adam.

"Well we have been watching you and four other people for a while, and me and Tommy think you and these four other people may be just the ones we been looking for." Adam explained.

" Looking for?" asked Naruto.

"That's right, you and four other people have been chosen to carry on the legacy of a team of heroes known as the Power Rangers" said Adam.

" Power Rangers?" asked Naruto.

" That correct" said Adam.

" Adam lets show them the video diary" said Tommy.

Adam went to the huge screen in middle of the room and press play.

_I'm Tommy Oliver_

_If you're not me, then something is seriouly wrong._

_This video diary is a confidental record_

_Only to be viewed in case of an emergency._

_What you are about to see is a history of my life._

_My history... AS A POWER RANGER._

_My story begins in Angel Grove_

_When five teenagers with attitude_

_Were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress..._

_RITA REPULSA._

_They harnessed the power of the dinosaur_

_To become EARTH'S frist power rangers._

_Under the guidance of the intergalactic being Zordon,_

_Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason_

_BRAVELY DEFENED EARTH_

_Which force Rita to create her own ranger._

_Her evil was too strong_

_I couldn't fight it._

_She command me to destory the power rangers,_

_And I almost succeeded._

_But my friends never give up._

_They helped me distory the power sword,_

_And I was freed._

_And that's when i joined the team._

_But not for long. I soon discovered_

_The Green Ranger powers were only temporary._

_A new villain- Lord Zedd-_

_Was distroying earth , and with three rangers leaving,_

_A new power source had to be found._

_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers,_

_And the three new rangers stepped forward._

_And just in time,_

_Because Rita and Zedd team up to form_

_Our most powerful enemt yet,_

_Bringing with them a new terror- Rito._

_The new team fought beavely, but it wasn't enough._

_Rito distroyed our zords._

_A ranger never gives up._

_Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor,_

_A warrior from the past_

_Who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja._

_Our quest complete,_

_We gained new weapons, new zords,_

_And new enemies._

_But along with new enemies_

_Came new friends_

_When Kimberly chose to leave,_

_Katherine was the only choice._

_Katherine assumed the pink ranger power_

_And just in time - We were under attack._

_We got out just as Rita and Zedd_

_Succeeded in distroying the command center._

_Beneath the ruins, we found the zeo crystal,_

_A Mystical power that guided us into the next chapter_

_Of our lives as rangers._

_The zeo power were awesome._

_But we needed reinforcements,_

_We turned to an old friend._

_Jason return_

_And assumed the power of the gold ranger._

_After high school graduation,_

_We were ready to face the world._

_But before going on one last adventure_

_As rangers._

_It was time to shift into a higher gear._

_The old rangers were gone forever,_

_But the turbo rangers were born._

_A space pirate named Divatox launched an attach on earth._

_We were given the powers of turbo and took her head-on_

_With a little help._

_TJ, Cassie, Ashley..._

_And Carlos..._

_Proved that they had what it takes._

_DIVATOX was tough,_

_And the Pirahnatrons were relentless._

_Divatox wasn't ready to give up_

_And staged a fearsome attack,_

_Taking out the turbo rangers' command center_

_And their powers with it. She headed for space_

_And earth's ultimate destruction_

_The rangers knew thrt had to follow Divatox into space_

_And embarked on the most dangerous mission,_

_Leaving behind the world they knew..._

_Forever._

_the journey into space was treacherous..._

_And the line between friend and foe was a thin one._

_Andros proved he was more than a friend._

_He was just the kind of leader they would need_

_To fight a new enemy._

_An enemy called..._

_Astronema._

_They thought they had no hope,_

_But Andros brought them the astro morphers,_

_Bring forth a new team._

_The space rangers freed Zane from his deep freeze,_

_And the silver ranger was a noble addition_

_To the team._

_Together, they defeated Astronema,_

_And earth was safe._

_But deep in space, another battle raged._

_On the distant planet of Mirinoi,_

_Five new heros-_

_Leo, Damon, Kendrix,_

_Maya, and Kai-_

_Retrieved the galaxy sabers and were chosen_

_To be the Power Rangers of the lost galaxy._

_They would have to combine their powers_

_If they were to defeat their mortal enemy TRAKEENA._

_Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture_

_And took on a horrifying new form._

_Red Ranger and his battlyzer were the colony's only hope._

_With Trakeena desroyed,_

_The people of Terra Venture were forever grateful_

_To the rangers of the lost Galaxy._

_Meanwhile, on earth, an elite team was being put together_

_To fight a new battle against an invasion of demons._

_The Lightspeed rangers needed one more_

_To complete their mission._

_That's when Ryan joined the team._

_Rangers from the future_

_Chased a mutant criminal through time._

_But it took a modern-day hero to help finish the job._

_It took a while for Eric to learn_

_That the greatest virtue of being a ranger_

_Is not the power..._

_But the reward of helping mankind._

_Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers_

_Used the spirits of the ancient animals_

_To fight the evil Orgs-_

_Creatures determined to conquer earth_

_Through pollutin and destruction._

_The final member to join the team was Merrick,_

_The Lunar Wolf._

_Three unlikely ninja students_

_Commanded the power of earth, air, and water._

_It was the power of thunder_

_That give them their biggest challenge._

_But their greatest enemies..._

_Proved to be their greatest allies._

_With earth at the brink of destruction,_

_Another friend-Cam- went back in time_

_To retrieve the one power that could save them all-_

_The power of the Green Samurai Ranger._

_In their final battle against Lothor,_

_The rangers made the ultimate sacrifice._

_With the return of Divatox and her goons_

_It became necessary to invoke the power of the turbo morphers_

_Should anything happen,_

_these five are charged with protecting the planet_

_You're in good hands._

At the end of the video we see the pictures of Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Tenten.

" Tommy you want Naruto, Ino and three of their friends to become the second generation of the Turbo rangers" said The Third Hokage.

" Thats right Lord Hokage" said Tommy.

" Jiji and mom, me and Ino-Chan are ok with it" said Naruto for the both of them.

" Are you and Ino sure about doing this" asked third hokage.

" Yes, we are sure about doing this" said Naruto for the both of them.

" Ok now that's over Naruto and Ino here are your turbo morphers" said Adam. After that he gave Naruto the red turbo morpher and gave Ino the pink turbo morpher.

" Um Adam, how do me and Naruto morph" asked Ino.

" Well Ino you guys morph by saying shift into turbo then the name of your zords" said Adam.

" Um Adam, what the name of my and Ino's zords" asked Naruto.

" Well Naruto the name of your zord is the Red Lightning Turbozord and Ino the name of your zord is the Wind Chaser Turbozord" said Adam.

" Naruto and Ino here are your Wrist Communicators" said Tommy.

" Um Tommy, what are these for" asked Naruto.

" Well Naruto these thing allowed you, Ino or other rangers to communicate with the command center and with eachother, also you can use it to teleport here or to other locations" said Tommy.

" Well Naruto it's time for you and Ino to morph" said Dimitria.

" Right" said both Naruto and Ino.

" Ready Ino" said Naruto.

" Ready Naruto" repalied Ino.

" SHIFT INTO TURBO" said both Naruto and Ino.

" RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER" said Naruto. After Naruto said his morphin phase he was covered by a bright red light. When the bright red light faded he was in his ranger form.

" WIND CHASER TURBO POWER" said Ino. After Ino said her morphin phase she was covered by a bright pink light. When the bright pink light faded she was in her ranger form.

" Wow" said both Naruto and Ino.


End file.
